Tree Speech
I felt them – all of them. For so long, for so very long I have felt their hands, their feet. They pummel me. They cut me. Carve their words, their symbols into my body. Slash at my innards – poke at my essence. Throw things at me. Cut me into pieces. Laugh at my scars, my pain. I can’t believe it’s been so long. So long. So much pain. They make me into their toy. For so long. It’s time. I had to do something to make it stop. To make all of them stop. But no, I couldn’t just make them stop. I needed to hurt them. Hurt them like they did to me. Cause them pain; cause them to suffer. So I call upon my enemy – for they too know the pain. They understand. They have felt the sting of death, the burn of heat. They know. Afraid of the light, afraid of being discovered. But they will help. They have to. They will come to my aid, as my brethren before me did to them. They know my pain. They see it. They will help me. I alone have always given them shelter – now time for them to defend me. It hurts. So bad. But I know you need to. Yes, yes, it’s okay. I know. That’s it. I know I have to hurt. I know you have to weaken me. But do it – keep going. Keep the pain. Weaken it, weaken it so much. Together we will make them all pay. Weaken it, my little friends. Chew at my sinew, chew at my flesh. Eat as much as you need. It’s so weak now. I can feel how dead it is. How hollow. I can feel it. The pain isn’t there anymore. I feel lighter. Have we succeeded? I wasn’t in this conscious world. Has it stopped? Did they stop? Has my suffering ended? I can hear their suffering. … You did well my friends. Thank you. As you are scared, you may go. Go back to my innards. Go back to my heart. You may walk in my flesh, for your sting does not hurt. Thank you. Local News Story: This just in: Tragedy strikes our local town. Three teenagers, whose age and genders have yet to be revealed, were killed today when a local hang out spot – one of the largest Oaks in the tri-state area, known for having a famous large overhanging tree limb- gave way, crashing to the ground and pinning all three underneath. It is estimated that for several hours their screams went unheard. Rescuers eventually were able to free them, however at the hospital all died as results of crush injuries despite doctors best efforts. Experts for years have warned that the branch, while only 10 feet from the ground and easily accessible, would eventually give way and had the potential to be fatal if it did so. Community members have always known the rumors that eventually it would collapse – still continued to climb and play on the tree despite these warnings. Parents have been urged by educators and local politicians alike to keep their children from playing as the tree in recent years had shown rapid deterioration in this one particular limb. While the exact cause of this tragic accident have yet to be determined, it is rumored that years of weight and play on the branch substantially weakened the trees ability to ward off its own predators – it seems that due to repeated stressors the limb eventually was cut off from the rest of the trees lifeline, and terminate destruction is mostly to blame. More to follow at 10. Category:Nature